Tough Country
by NotAllowedOnHere
Summary: Seme!Russia in all contains Yaoi (Boy love) smut and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Russia smiled as he saw Lithuania telling Sealand the dangers of being a country. "But I've got a big heart!" Sealand protested. Lithuania shook his sadly and walked off. Russia smiled and walked over "Privet." he said smiling placing his hand on Sealands small shoulder.

"I'm not scared of you! I am Sealand!" he said defiantly. "Da I know." he looked over Sealands body _So small yet strong... _he thought. England saw them "Russia you git! Let him go!" he shouted. Russia shot England a fierce glare making England back away, he ran to go get America. "You want to be big country, da?" Russia asked Sealand.

"Of course! Will you tell how?" Sealand asked. Russia nodded a plan forming in his mind. "Come." he led Sealand to a small room where they could 'talk'. "Sit Sealand." Russia said sitting down. Sealand went to sit in another chair. "Nyet, in my lap." he said smiling. Sealand nodded and sat awkwardly in Russia lap feeling something press against him. "Now first you have to be tough." Russia said throwing Sealand against the table. Standing up he unzipped his pants "Now to be tough you must be able to go through this." Russia pulled Sealands pants down and poked in digit in Sealands ass. "Ah!'' cried but was silenced by Russia's scarf.

Russia continued to finger until he got 3 digits in Sealands tight asshole. Tears streamed down Sealands cheeks as Russia shoved in his length smiling. "If I take scarf off promise me you won't scream?" Russia asked thrusting. Sealand nodded Russia untied the scrarf Sealand shoved his face in his hands. Russia started to stroke Sealands smaller penis with on hand making Sealand hard. "Mmm." Sealand moaned. Russia smiled feeling himself about the cum. "Ngh! Ah! Mmm!" they said together as they came.

Russia pulled himself out smiling and Sealand blushed as Russia put his dick in his face. "Suck." Russia said harshly. Sealand obeyed taking Russia's large length in his mouth choking as he deep-throated it. Russia smiled and after awhile came. He pulled out and zipped up his pants. Sealand shakily pulled his pants up. "A-Am I a tough country now?" Sealand asked about to cry. "Nyet!" Russia said walking out the room slamming the door. Sealand ran to Sweden and told him what happened.

Later...

Sweden came home battered and beaten...But had a piece of Russia's scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

Russia sat down in the meeting eyeing Germany feircly. when the meeting let out he walked up to Germany. "Hey Germany would you want to hang out later." he asked. "Uh yeah sure." Germany said.

_Later..._

Russia watched Germany drink his coffee. "Germany would be so helpful to help me carry these boxes upstairs to me room." he asked. "Um okay." Germany got up and grabbed a box. He grunted while carrying it upstairs. Russia eyed his body mentally stripping him. "Thanks. But wait before you leave." Germany screamed as he was beaten and tossed around. He landed on Russia bed he felt handcuffs on him. He turned his head to see Russia un-zip his pants. Germany stared bug-eyed at Russia's large meat. It stood in the air Russa smirked and pulled off Germanys pants. "Ready?" rRussia asked. "Nein! Nein zet me go you freak!" he howled in rage. But of this only made Russia madder he thrusted in Germany's tight ass. "Ah!" Germany screamed tears springing in his eyes Russia kissed them away. And thrusted he stroked Germanys length in his callused hands. Germany smiled feeling some pleasure as he was fucked roughly.

"Harder." he said Russia smiled "Harder what?" he teased. Harder...Please!" Germany whined softly he was humiliated at his neediness. Russia pulled out leaving his tip in the with all his might thrusted in the smaller man beneath him. "Ah da da da!'' he screamed in Russian as he fucked Germany while still stroking Germanys length. Germany smiled and moaned and groaned with pleasure they finally came together. Russia spilling himself into Germanys ass. He pulled out and zipped up his pants. "Here." Russia said un-cuffing Germany. Germany pulled his pants up. "Get out." Russia said Germany looked confused. "NOW!" roared Russia shoving him out his room.

Lithuania Estonia and Latvia were all outside the room. They looked at Germany and then took off down the hall. Germany walked into the snow thinking about what had just happened.


End file.
